vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Analyse Diskussion:Mae
Verschiebung? Sehr geehrte Administratoren, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass nach Ihren Richtlinien für die Klarnamensnennung auf Ihrer Homepage die Voraussetzungen bei dem eingestellten Werk Mae erfüllt sind? Weiterhin würde ich gerne wissen, ob eine Barcode-Erstellung von den Administratoren vorgenommen wird. Mit besten Grüßen!Dike 21:23, 30. Okt. 2018 (UTC) : Hallo Dike, nein. Klarnamen werden NUR bei Veröffentlichung auf Home genannt. Und der Barcode entsteht automatisch, sollte ein Fall auf Home gehen, wenn die entsprechende Seiten angelegt sind. Kein Fall geht auf Home ohne Diskussion. Bei Mae sehe ich es als problematisch an, dass nicht klar getrennt wurde zwischen die Wiederverwendung von eigene Werke und die Verwendung von fremde Werke. Vielleicht können Sie uns mal im Chat besuchen, Montags um 21.00? --[[Benutzer:WiseWoman|WiseWoman]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman|Diskussion]]) 11:01, 31. Okt. 2018 (UTC) :Die Dokumentation befindet sich im sog. Analysenamensraum (ANR) und ist noch nicht fertig, daher sollte sie nicht auf HOME gesetzt werden. Man könnte überlegen, ob sie zunächst in den Hauptnamensraum (HNR) verschoben werden kann, inkl Barcode. Gegen eine Verschiebung spricht diese Diskussion: [[Analyse_Diskussion:Mae#Namenswahl]]. Allgemein fällt die Dokumentation nach meiner Meinung unter die Rubrik "Baustelle". Ferner habe ich wenig Vertrauen in die Sichtung der Fragmente. Kurz: Die Fragmente sollten von "frischen Augen" neu gesichtet werden. --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 11:16, 31. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Besten Dank für die Information. Bei Mae sind in der Summe 53 Fragment eingesetzt, davon 9 mal KP, 12 mal VS, 20 mal BO und 11 mal KW und einmal Kein P. Die Übernahme aus eigenen Werken (Selbstplagiate) sind nach früheren Hinweis ausschließlich in KW eingeflossen. Schwierige Strukturplagiate sowie Übernahmen, die weniger als 2 Sätze betragen wurden auf Hinweis nicht mehr dokumentiert. Gleichwohl finden sich in diesem Werk eine Vielzahl solch geschickt eingesetzter Elemente, die zwar gegen gute wissenschaftliche Praxis verstoßen, jedoch als „kleinteilig“ keine Wertung finden. Die Feststellung, dass die Sichtung der Fragmente „wenig Vertrauen“ erzeugt werte ich als Unterstellung, die ich hiermit zurückweise. Die Sichtung „von frischen Augen“ begrüße ich ausdrücklich und würde mir wünschen, dass dieses auch zeitnah erfolgt. Ich weise „noch einmal“ darauf hin, dass dieses Werk ein äußerst geschickt und raffiniert angelegtes „Strukturplagiat“ darstellt, welches nur durch Studium des Gesamtwerkes und der Primärliteratur auch in seiner Gesamtheit erkannt werden kann. Der Aufforderung den Chat am Montag um 21:00 zu besuchen komme ich gerne nach. Dike 21:42, 31. Okt. 2018 (UTC) ::Klgn: "Ferner habe ich wenig Vertrauen in die Sichtung der Fragmente." ::Dike: "Die Feststellung, dass die Sichtung der Fragmente „wenig Vertrauen“ erzeugt werte ich als Unterstellung, die ich hiermit zurückweise." :::Soll ich das noch kommentieren? Nope! --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 06:06, 1. Nov. 2018 (UTC) :: Dike, es geht hier um Wissenschaft. Kritik an der Sache ist keine Kritik an der Person. Die Fragmente wurden "gesichtet" von jemandem unbekannt (Lucullus Metis), der nur in diesem Fall aktiv war. Immer wieder stellte einen Admin fest, dass problematische Seiten gesichtet worden sind (siehe den [[Analyse:Mae/Diskussionsmonitor|Diskussionsmonitor]]). Daher kommt die Aussage "wenig Vertrauen in die Sichtung der Fragmente". Ich habe gerade wahlfrei ein "gesichtetes" Fragment herausgegriffen [http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Mae/Fragment_013_22]. Es gab ein OCR-Fehler, die nicht korrigiert war, und ich verstehe weder die Anmerkung, noch warum das Fragment dokumentiert wurde. Das ist ein Zitat, es hat genau wie in der Quelle zu sein, es sei denn, Novak 2003 habe falsch zitiert, dann wäre es natürlich dokumentierbar. Strukturplagiat ist halt sehr schwer in VroniPlag Wiki zu dokumentieren. Lass uns gerne mal im Chat näher darüber diskutieren. --[[Benutzer:WiseWoman|WiseWoman]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman|Diskussion]]) 21:49, 1. Nov. 2018 (UTC) ----- Hinweis: Nach der bisherigen [[Analyse:Mae#Quellen|Mae-Quellenaufnahme]] sind wohl auch Parallelen mit einigen Quellen zu erwarten, bei denen der Verfasser der untersuchten Arbeit als Allein- oder Mitautor ausgewiesen ist. Solche Quellen deuten auf Selbst- oder Eigenplagiate hin, die im Wiki grundsätzlich nicht mit Fremdtextübernahmen gleichgesetzt und daher mit "keine Wertung" gekennzeichnet werden. Man kann sie natürlich mitdokumentieren (und dann auch etwa bei der eingefärbten Miniansicht der Arbeit sichtbar machen), aber entsprechende Funde gehen nicht mit in die Zeilenzählung und statistische Berechung mit ein. Nebenbei: Zu einigen Quellen wäre noch zu ergänzen, ob sie im LV oder im Text genannt sind. -- [[Benutzer:Schumann|Schumann]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Schumann|Diskussion]]) 21:29, 24. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Der Hinweis ist sehr wichtig. Ich glaube, er wurde nicht gelesen oder als Ermutigung missverstanden. Die Dokumentation der "Selbstplagiate" ist wenig ersprießlich und ein wenig konfus: *[[Analyse:Mae/Fragment 017 01]] *[[Analyse:Mae/Fragment 017 03]] *[[Analyse:Mae/Fragment 017 13]] *[[Analyse:Mae/Fragment 017 18]] *[[Analyse:Mae/Fragment 017 19]] *[[Analyse:Mae/Fragment 017 25]] *[[Analyse:Mae/Fragment 017 26]] *[[Analyse:Mae/Fragment 017 27]] *[[Analyse:Mae/Fragment 017 28]] *[[Analyse:Mae/Fragment 017 32]] *[[Analyse:Mae/Fragment 017 33]] --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 21:36, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC)--[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 21:32, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :Hier sollte ein verständnisvoller Admin mal einschreiten ... Der Hauptsachbearbeiter dreht sich im Kreis ... --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 21:34, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :: Die vier übrig gebliebene Fragmente zeigen auf, dass dieser Text mehrfach in verschiedene Publikationen recyclet worden sind. Alle sind auf KeineWertung gesetzt. --[[Benutzer:WiseWoman|WiseWoman]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman|Diskussion]]) 21:01, 1. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Fragmentübersicht Baustelle: Da müsste man einiges verschieben ... Fragement -> Fragment. Ist das alles "Selbstplagiat"? --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 21:10, 28. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Baustelle: "Frag'''e'''ment" *Mae fragement 017 01 *Mae/Fragement 015 03 *Mae/Fragement 016 40 *Mae/Fragement 023 19 *Mae/Fragement 025 13 *Mae/Fragement 025 37 *Mae/Fragement 026 23 *Mae/Fragement 026 28 --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 07:46, 29. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Baustelle: Quelle "bahmueller Fischbach 2003" --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 07:47, 29. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Fragmente der folgenden Quellen sind wohl "keine Wertung". *Allespach 1999 *Allespach 2002 *Allespach Heimann 2001 *Huber Allespach 2002 --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 07:50, 29. Nov. 2017 (UTC) [[Analyse:Mae:Fragment_025_37]] -> [[Analyse:Mae/Fragment_025_37]] --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 21:22, 31. Dez. 2017 (UTC) '''Baustelle:''' Fragmente müsste man umbenennen: *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Mae/Fragment/010_01 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Mae:Fragment_025_37 Problem: Folgende Fragmente sind bereits vorhanden: *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Mae/Fragment_010_01 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Mae/Fragment_025_37 Dubletten basteln? Nur welche Fragmente als Dubletten anlegen? --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 06:30, 1. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Namenswahl Hat es eine besondere Bewandtnis, dass das Kürzel Mae gewählt wurde. M.E. wäre Mal angebrachter. Soweit ich das überblicken kann, ist Mal (bis auf die Mae-Kopie, die ich dort jetzt anlegen werde) auch noch nicht vergeben. - [[Benutzer:Graf Isolan|Graf Isolan]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Graf Isolan|Diskussion]]) 14:31, 31. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Mae?action=history :Und eine noch ältere Baustelle: ::http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Hma :Vlt. wäre es sinnvoll, die Baustellen "Hma" bzw. "Mae" einzustellen und als Fall "Mal" neu zu "launchen" ... (Habe Scan- und Putz-Zeit investiert, sehe aber keinen Fortschritt, daher Neuanfang sinnvoll ...) --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 14:49, 31. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :* Hma hatte ich gar nicht auf dem Schirm. Dann werde ich mal "bei Zeiten"/"nebenbei" [http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Mal Analyse:Mal] weiter so ausbauen, dass dort Mae und Hma integriert werden können. Ich schlage vor, dass das erstmal via "vorsichtiger" Kopie der vorhandenen Seiten in den Analyse:Mal-Bereich erfolgt. Wenn der Transfer vollständig erfolgt ist, kann man dann an den "Frühjahrsputz" gehen. - [[Benutzer:Graf Isolan|Graf Isolan]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Graf Isolan|Diskussion]]) 14:31, 1. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Wenn ich Analyse:Mae verschieben lasse, kann natürlich der Kürzel einfach geändert werden. Es gibt aber Überlappungen bei den drei vorhandenen Kürzel für dieses Werk: Fehlt noch was? Ich schlage "Mal" als Zielkürzel vor, kann mit etwas Handarbeit an der Bot-Steuerung die Hma- und Mal-Fragmente ohne Kollisionen mitverschieben, aber was soll ich mit den Kollisionen tun? Ich schlage vor, eins z.B. als 010 01a und den anderen als 010 01b zu benennen bei der Verschiebung, damit sich jemand das genau anschauen muss bei der Sichtung. Andere Ideen? --[[Benutzer:WiseWoman|WiseWoman]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman|Diskussion]]) 23:21, 9. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Da Sie die Möglichkeiten von VroniPlag besser beurteilen können wie ich, schließe ich mich Ihrem Vorschlag an. Mein Vorschlag spiegelt(e) Vor-, Nachnamen und die Einrichtung wieder. Besten Dank für Ihre Hilfe und beste Grüße!Dike 09:16, 11. Nov. 2018 (UTC) :Der Vorschlag von Benutzer Graf Isolan wurde leider nicht diskutiert: ::"Ich schlage vor, dass das erstmal via "vorsichtiger" Kopie der vorhandenen Seiten in den Analyse:Mal-Bereich erfolgt." :Nun will Benutzer WiseWoman wieder einen Verschiebe-Bot beauftragen. Zur Erinnerung: Der Fall (Hma -> Mae -> Mal) ist eigentlich ein riesiger Verschiebebahnhof. Daher: keine operative Hektik! Eine '''manuelle''' Verschiebung könnte bei der Sichtung und Qualitätssicherung möglicherweise die bessere Option sein. --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 01:21, 10. Nov. 2018 (UTC) ::Solange der Bot eine Liste hat mit "old name -> new name" hat, ist er glücklich. Es ist ihm egal, wie die Kürzel oder Namensräume sind :) Aber was nicht geht, ist wenn zwei Mal dasselbe "new name" steht. Dann wird die erste übergenietet werden, und das ist nicht im Sinne des Erfinders. Klar, man kann alles händisch verschieben, aber dasist schon viel manueller Arbeit. Auch "vorsichtig" bleibt die Frage - wie gehen wir mit den "Kollisionen" um? --[[Benutzer:WiseWoman|WiseWoman]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman|Diskussion]]) 09:41, 10. Nov. 2018 (UTC) :::Hier geht es nicht um Technik, sondern um Qualitätssicherung. Warum sollte man ANR:Mae -> HNR:Mal (halb)automatisch verschieben lassen, wenn die Fragmente dann dort händisch überarbeitet und verschoben werden müssen? --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 09:51, 10. Nov. 2018 (UTC) :::WW: "Klar, man kann alles händisch verschieben, aber dasist schon viel manueller Arbeit" ::::Verschiebung ist nicht das Problem. Wer will das im HNR sichten? --[[Benutzer:Klgn|Klgn]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Klgn|Diskussion]]) 09:53, 10. Nov. 2018 (UTC) :::: It's a wiki :) --[[Benutzer:WiseWoman|WiseWoman]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman|Diskussion]]) 10:38, 10. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Hma erstmal aufgelöst, die Fragmenten waren bei Mae mit korrekter Zeilenzählung dokumentiert. Mae/Mal muss auf einen anderen Tag warten. --[[Benutzer:WiseWoman|WiseWoman]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman|Diskussion]]) 22:10, 1. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Quellen/Fragmente Übersicht